Resident Evil: One Hell of a Day Redux
by LuCipherDX
Summary: This is a reupload of my own Story just under a new account, please enjoy it and stay tuned for a new chapter LuCipherDX out.
**AN:** Hey LuCipherDX here back and with a new name.

Just wanted to tell you i'll be uploading all my old Stories under the new name so you won't get confused or accuse me of stealing, it's still me just a new account. If you want to know why I got a new account just visit my profile.

Just so you know, I'm working on a new chapter for one of my existing Stories and you may have guessed it it's "One Hell of a Day" so stay tuned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Resident Evil 5

* * *

Chapter One: So it begins

'I have to help them!' That was all I could think of. I was running to get to those two. How I came to be here running through this place? Well let me tell you about it. It all started with one hell of a day.

I am a Police-officer from Tokyo, Japan and currently on Vacation in Southafrica. My Boss told me it was probably for the best, since my Fiance was killed last month in an accident. Well he may have thought it was for the best, but I can't really enjoy it.

The sun was blazing down on me, as I was walking down one of the dirt-roads to the next settlement. The car I rented malfunctioned and I was lost somewhere, in the middle of nowhere. That wasn't really a problem, but my water was running out. I heard that in the next settlement was a B.S.A.A. outpost, maybe they could share some water with me and had an Engineer that could repair my car. Well at least it's an option. As I was walking down the path, I got some feeling, that I was being watched. I looked around me but couldn't see anything. I shook the feeling off of me and bagan walking again.

It wasn't till late in the evening, that I arrived at the gates of the small town. As I made my way through the town, I got that feeling of being watched again. But this time, as I looked around I could clearly see, that it was almost all of the population that was watching me.

While looking around, I wasn't watching were I was walking and bumped into someone. As I came around, I found out it was a young woman I knocked over. From the looks of it she was probably 21 years old, light tan coloured skin, long dark hair and beautiful hazel eyes. I helped her up and apologized for my action. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said. She looked at me and blushed a little. I smiled at her. "Don't worry I wasn't looking myself. So it's okay." she said with a small smile. I helped her pick up her groceries and she went on her way again. I watched her leave and couldn't help smiling a little. Maybe this vacation was really for the best.

* * *

I was making my way through a crowded market street, as I hear the roaring of an engine and saw the people making room. Probably a car from the B.S.A.A. that was coming through. Because the outpost was just down the street. I turned around and saw it driving in my direction. I walked along the stands, looking at the products, when I stopped dead in my tracks. I heard the crying of a child. I looked around and saw it sitting on the road, it was a small girl not older than 3 years. Probalby lost her mother in the chaos. I looked back to the car and it was coming fast. I ran as fast as I could to get to the girl. Everything was tuned out, the only things I could hear was the crying of the girl and the roaring of the engine. The car was coming closer. 'I have to run faster.' I thought to myself. I mobilized the last of my strength. The car was almost at the girl, she was now crying louder and was probably scared for her live. I jumped took hold of the girl and rolled away, with her safely curled up in my arms. I came to a halt, in a crouching position.

I looked back to the car and shouted out to them. "Watch where you're driving, you idiot!" The car came to an abrupt stop.

Meanwhile the mother of the girl came to me and took her daughter in her arms, while crying tears of joy and thanking me again and again. She was asking if I was fine and told her not to worry. I looked to the small girl and wiped her tears away. She looked at me and I laid my hand on her head with a warm smile. She blushed a little. I chuckled and told them to go on their way.

One window of the car opened and one man looked outside, a man that looked awefully familiar.

* * *

My name is Chris Redfield member of the B.S.A.A. I am currently driving through a small town somewhere in Southafrica. Why am I here? I'm on a mission to arrest some guy named Irving, he's a weapons-dealer, selling bio-weapons to terrorist all over the globe.

He's supposed to be near this area. And if all goes well I'll be back home in a few days, maybe some weeks.

I realized that the driver was driving a bit too fast for my liking. "Hey man, could you drive a bit slower? If it's possible I would like to arrive in one piece!" I told him. "Well I could, but while I'm driving thats's not gonna happen friend." the driver said with a shake of his head.

Well at least I tried.

After a few moment's, I heard someone screamed at us. "Watch where you're driving, you idiot!" a man shouted. Wait a minute. I know that voice. "Hold on, stop the car!" I said and the driver stepped on the breaks. I opened a window and looked outside and there he stood. Again playing the hero.

* * *

After the Woman and the child went their way, I looked back to the car, where a man was getting out of it. I couldn't believe my eyes. As there stood someone, I haven't seen since before the events of Racoon City. I couldn't hold back the smile, that was making it's way to my face as he came closer.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Chris Redfield former member of S.T.A.R.'s alpha team. What brings you to Southafrica? And where's the lovely miss Valentine?" I said with a bit of mirth in my voice. Chris stiffened at my remark. "What happened to Jill, Chris?" I said with a bit more force. Chris knew what Jill meant to me, as we were former partner's, before she joined S.T.A.R.'s. Chris couldn't look me in the eyes so I knew something bad had happened to her. "Chris, you better tell me, before I'll kick your ass!" I could't belive what I was hearing as he told me everything. (what happened in the add-on) The only thing that I could do was punch him.

And so I punched him right into his stomach followed with a roundhouse-kick to his head. Chris flew against the car and made a clear indention into the door of it. The driver opened his door and was about to get out, but before he could, Chris got up still a bit shaken because of the kick. He raised his hand to stop him while rubbing his chin with the other. Chris turned to the driver and said: "Don't, I had it coming." Chris turned back to me. " I know, I had it coming so I won't retaliate. But tell me, why are you here in the middle of nowhere?" he asked me. I told him about my vacation, what happened to my Fiance and of my rented car.

"Well if you want, we can give you a ride. I'm meeting with my new partner and the mission shouldn't take too long. So if you stick close to me we can get you someone to repair your car." He told me but I had to decline the offer. "Thank you Chris, but I know that if I stick close to you, something bad is gonna happen to me." I said and we both let out a small laugh. "I'm just going to head to the nearest outpost and see what I can get. Maybe we'll see each other again." I said and turned back to walk down the street again, Chris just got back into the car and drove off with a wave of his hand. I waved back , but stopped in my tracks. Again I had this bad feeling, so I looked around myself and I knew now why I had this feeling. The streets were deserted, one moment the streets were full of activity and in the next it was like a ghost town. I was getting nervous, sweat dripped down my nose. I heard a large group of people coming down the corner and dove into the shadows of a nearby alley. I could hear them coming closer, because somone was talking into a megaphone and it didn't sound very good. He, the voice sounded male, was talking agressively.

He was rallying them up against something.

I looked around the alley for a way around the mob. The only way out seemed to be over the rooftops. There were some crates piled up against a wall, so I decided to climb up to the closest roof. The time was running out as they came closer and closer.

I was almost up to the roof, as my feet got tangled on a nail that was sticking out of a crate. And I knocked over one of the crates and it fell down with a loud crashing sound. I pulled myself up to the roof and hid as good as I could. Because the sound alarmed some of the people and they were now looking around the alley.

I looked down the alley, there were two people looking around, something was wrong with them. They were growling and had a light grey tint to them. I wasn't watching my surroundings, so I didn't notice the bottle that was standing beside me. And I knocked it over, it fell to the ground. I was now cursing meeting Chris, as always something bad happens when I meet with him.

I looked back down and those two noticed me. 'Fuck!' I thought. They were screaming and drawing the attention of the other's on me. 'Fuck,Fuck,Fuck,Fuck!' I left my cover and ran as fast as I could, I jumped over the edges and dived across some gaps. They were coming, I looked behind me and saw a group of ten following after me they were armed with knifes, pickaxes and other things. Some even had crossbows and explosives. 'Shit, memo to myself, next time I meet chris I have to kick his ass bigtime for always giving me such bad luck!'

* * *

Some of them with the crossbows were readying their weapons. I decided to run even faster as they were now firing at me and those armed with melee weapons were drawing closer. That was the moment I heard the distinct scream of a woman. Maybe those guys found someone that wasn't on their side. 'I have to do something, maybe if I can get them off my trail.' I saw some planks that were probably covering a hole in the ceiling. It was a chance I couldn't miss, I jumped on them and broke right through. It was a hard landing, a very hard landing. The air left my lungs, as I hit the gound with my back first. But it seemed that this wasn't enough to loose them, as I could still hear them, coming after me. I got up on shaking legs, 'Maybe that fall was harder than I thought.' I looked around the room I fell in and saw a hidden door in the ground. 'Maybe I can loose them if I hide inside it.' It was better than nothing. I opened the door, jumped inside it and let it close behind me. The only thing I could do now was to wait and see if I lost them. As I was waiting, I looked down on myself and saw that my shirt, was torn at some places. "Damn, that was my favourite (sp?) shirt. *sigh* Well at least I've still got my back-pack." I ripped the shirt of my body and let the pieces fall to the ground. I opened my back-pack and took out one of my combat shirts, I always have with me. I also found my protectors and some fingerless gloves that I use for fighting hand to hand, but they are also good for free-climbing. That's why I took them with me. I had the intention to climb the Killimansharo with my gear.

I changed quickly into my combat shirt and gear and looked inside my bag again.(Imagine how Leon S. Kennedy looks like in RE 4, without his Jacket and with knee- and elbow-protectors) There was a flashlight inside it, a survival knife with a matching holster, a lighter and a package of my favourite cigarette's. 'Thank god, I really need one right now.' I took the pack and lighter out, took one of the cigarettes in my mouth and lit it. I took a drag and inhaled deeply. I knew it was a bad habbit and my Fiance tried to make me stop, but every time she tried I said it was the last thing that remembers me of my late mentor.

After about seven minutes those people seemed to give up their search of me and were now leaving. I decided to wait another few minutes, just to be on the safe side. I took another smoke in my mouth but this time, I didn't light it. I opened the hatch after everything got quiet and climbed out. 'Now I have to make my way to the origin of the scream.' I readied my combat knife and made my way as fast and cautiously as possible to the origins of the scream.

* * *

It wasn't till sundown that I arrived at a house, were I could still hear some screams and the crying of a child. 'I have to do something! I can't let them get away with this.' I sneaked up to the house and to the side where a window was located, from where I could get inside. I climbed through the window and made my way into the living area. Inside were four men and they were trying to get a strange organic looking thing in her mouth. 'Wait a minute, I have heard about those things from Leon. If I recall it correctly these thing were named "Las Plagas". But how did they get here all the way from spain?' I thought, but these questions would probably go unanswered.

Well, the only thing I could probably do was, to try and take those guys out. But I had to be quick, so I sneaked up behind the one with the "Las Plagas" in his hand and slit his throat. He fell to the ground bleeding to his death, the parasite was wriggling on the ground and I stomped on it. Now the other three were getting ready to attack. I got into a stance and waited for them to make the first move. I didn't have to wait long, as the first one charged me, wildly swinging his axe. I took hold of the axe and with a quick stab, rammed my blade directly into his brain. He was dead before he even had a chance to hit the ground. The other two were charging at me as well, again I took hold of the weapon of one of them and punched the other one in his adams apple. While he was trying to get his breath back, I finished the one I had a hold of, with a quick stab between his eyes. I walked up to the last one, who was still trying to get his breath back, and finished him with a quick snap of his neck.

Now that I had taken care of them, I looked around the livingroom again. The young woman was cowering in the corner of the room, while holding on to a small girl. She was crying. I walked over to them and knelt down beside them. "Are you two okay?" I asked them. The woman nodded and looked at me. I was shocked, it was the small girl, I rescued today from the car. And the woman holding her, was the young woman I knocked over. "You! What are you doing here?" she asked me. "Well, I was trying to escape those people, as I heard screams coming from this area. So I tried to get them off of my trail, and made my way over here, as fast as I could." I answered her question. She looked at me in disbelieve and then, she tackled me in a hug, thanking me again and again.

" Are there any weapons in this house?" I asked her. She was thinking about it seriously and then she nodded. "Yes there is a gun hidden under my bed and some ammo." She answered and I told her to go and get it, while I would watch over the little girl.

A few minutes later she came back with a Mk22. 9mm. customized pistol. She gave it to me and I inspected it with a critical look. It was as good as new, I realised. I took the spare clips and began loading them with the ammo, it wasn't much, just 6 clips, 60 shots. I had it worse. "So, who are you two?" I said and the two of them looked at me.

It was the first time the small girl looked up from the arms of the young woman. "It's you! The nice mister who saved me from the car!" She said with enthusiasm. "Well hey there little one." I said, with a soft smile. Again she blushed a litlle. "My name is Sinan and this small bundle of sunshine is Kelly." She said and Kelly grinned. " And who are you? From the looks of it you know how to use a gun. And how you handled those guys, was something else. So who are you?" Sinan asked me. " Well my name is Naruto Namikaze and I'm a police-officer from Tokyo, Japan." I said but was interupted. " If you're a cop from Japan, then why are you here?"She asked me.

I let out a sigh and told her my story, how I came to be in Southafrica and that I was looking for someone to repair my car. "Well, then we can count us lucky that you're stranded here." Sinan said with a small laugh. "So what's the plan?" She asked me, I thought about it and the only option I had, was to take them to safety and then try to meet up with Chris. Because I still had some questions, I wanted answeres to. "Well first off, I will try and get you two to safety, maybe theres a car or a boat around. Then I will try to meet up with a friend that is here on a mission. So pack up some things you two may need, like water, food and a change of clothes." I urged her to do it right away, so we could leave as fast as possible. Sinan nodded and went up the stairs. Five minutes later she came back down, with a back-pack slung over her shoulder. I nodded and knelt down in front of Kelly. "Climb on my back and hold on tight. I'm gonna carry you so that we can travel faster." I said and Kelly nodded and climbed on. "Sinan,..." She looked at me and I continued. "... stick close to me. We're going to the dock's as fast as possible and on the way look for a vehicle that can get you to safety. If we can't find anything, we're going to take a boat out of here." We nodded to each other and with that, I said. "Let's go!"

I opened the back-door and ran across the street into an alley. Sinan always walking in front of me, so that I could keep an eye on her.I had the gun ready, so that if I needed it, I could react faster and maybe elliminate the threat before it noticed us.

* * *

Well, the whole get those two to safety thing, was easier than I thought. It was in the early morning hours, that we arrived at the docks, with little to no problems. Some small groups of infected here and there, sometimes a mutated animal, but otherwise it was a relatively easy to get those two here. And to my luck there were still some of the civilians here, who had the same idea as me and were trying to flee with a boat. I asked them if they could take Sinan and Kelly with them and where they were heading to. Maybe I'll visit them before I go back to Japan. I wished them good luck and then watched them leave until I couldn't see them anymore.

I looked around the dock's and saw a boat form the B.S.A.A.

I walked over to it and jumped inside, again I thanked my lady luck. There was some ammo in the back and and a walkie-talkie.

Maybe I could get into contact with Chris. I hoped he still used the same frequency as always. He sayd it was his "Lucky Charm". If I remembered correctly, it was his date of birth. Well the least I could do, was give it a try.

* * *

Chris and Sheva were now trying to reach the docks, to finally get that bastard Irving. And maybe get some answers on the whereabouts of Jill. They also met up with another B.S.A.A. member a guy named Josh, Sheva seemed to know him. And he was a big help to get this fucking elevator up and running.

"Hey Chris, Chris you there? I know you're there, so answere me, damn it!" Someone said over the radio. "Chris who's that?"

Sheva asked a bit surprised that someone she didn't know got this frequency. "An old friend of mine Sheva, so it's okay." Chris answered her. The voice spoke again and he sounded not amused. "An old friend, Chris? Fuck you! Because of meeting you again, bad luck was following me wherever I was going!" The voice said angrilly. The three of them couldn't help but laugh a little at his misfortune. "Don't laugh at me, Chris. It's your fault I was chased around, had to help a small girl and young woman and now I am stuck on a boat with 12 clips of ammo and hiding from "Las Plagas" infected." He said in a hushed tone."What were their names?" asked Sheva, she hoped her sister and cousin were safe. "Their names were Sinan and the little ball of sunshine was named Kelly." he answered. Sheva couldn't hold back, the small tears of joy. "Shit, Chris I have to stop now another boat docked on and it seems someone is getting on. I have to hide now, maybe we'll see each other." he said and with that the connection was cut.

"Damn it! It seems like Irving got another escape plan. We have to hurry!" Chris said and they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

'Damn it! It seems, that I have to hold up for someone to help me.' I thought to myself as another wave of infected charged at me. They came with the boat that was now docked at the harbour. It seems they were waiting for someone to arrive. And this masked individual, that came with them, was watching me intently. There was something about this one, that felt familiar.

Well the only thing I could do about it, was to shoot everything that dared to come too close to my liking.

Those armed with crossbows were shooting at me from the other side of the pier, while some of them with meele wapons, were circling in on me. It was getting difficult to keep track of my surroundings, keeping them away from me and avoiding being shot.

I was shooting at those who were in range and fighting those hand to hand that were too close. I was getting tired of these oncoming waves of infected, so I decided to take a chance, to run to the boat. But that was a stupid idea, because it was the moment I made a break for it, I was hit by two crossbow-arrows. One in my left leg and the other in the stomach. "Argh... ha..ha...Chris... you idiot...you better hurry up...and get your ass over here!" I said to myself, as I fell to my knees. "Well, at least I won't die without fighting. So come here and get over with it!" I screamed at them.

At this moment I heard an explosion, coming from the oil-tanks, near the facillity. I was crawling backwards, towards the boat, while shooting at those who came too close. "Fuck, won't you die already, you bastards!" I screamed in desperaton. It seemed that I grabbed the attention of someone that was working on the boat, that I was trying to crawl towards.

But I had no time for a happy dance, as I tried to crawl and shoot for my life. But it was getting more difficult by the second, as it seemed they also have infected some dogs. "Damn it! It had to be fucking dogs!" I said out loud, as I shot it with my last clip. 'Damn, I'm out of ammo. Fuck, and I really wanted to kick Chris's ass big-time.' I had to chuckle at my thoughts. It seemed that my life was coming to it's end. I coughed, blood was flowing out of my mouth and dripping to the ground. Along with the blood from my wounds, a small puddle was forming.

* * *

Meanwhile Josh was finished with the boat and was about to contact Chris and Sheva, as he noticed a man crawling towards him, while shooting the infected that came too close to him. He readied his rifle and began to make his way over to the man. Josh shot at everything, that didn't look like Chris or Sheva. After he got to him, he took a hold of the man and carried him towards the boat.

"He you! They're still coming. *cough* *cough* *wheeze* give me a gun and some ammo. So that I can hold them up." The man said again spitting blood. Josh nodded and threw a gun to him. While the man covered them to get some time, Josh contacted Sheva.

"Sheva come in. This is Josh, I got some problems here." He said. "Josh? What kind of problems? And is the booat working?" Sheva asked. "The boat is up and running and I have probably found your friend, Chris. The problem is that we're cornered and your friend is seriously wounded. He needs a first-aid spray but I'm all out. It would be best if you two were to hurry up." Josh urged them. "Okay the ETA is 3 minutes and then we can help him." Sheva responded over the radio. The man got another coughing fit and started to bleed profusely out of his mouth. "Well you better hurry, I don't thinke he can hold on any longer." Josh told them with a bit of desperation in his voice.

Meanwhile Sheva retold Chris whats happening on the other side of the harbour. "Fuck, well then let's hurry. Josh got a boat ready so we can still chase after him." They nodded and began to make their way to the other side, fighting through some of the infected, while the facility was slowly going up in flames. Getting ready to explode.

As soon as they arrived on the boat, Josh hit the gas and Chris ran over to the bleeding Naruto. Naruto held out his arm and Chris took hold of it in a frienldy way. Naruto grinned, blood still flowing out of his mouth, as he said: "Yout took your time getting here. *cough...wheeze... cough... cough...cough* ha...ha..ha." As sheva heard the coughing she quickly walked over to them and knelt down beside Naruto. "Probably took your sweet-time with this beautiful lady over here." he pointed to Sheva to make his point clear. She blushed at his compliment. "hahahaha...*cough ..cough.. hack.. wheeze*...hahaha...ahh fuck, that hurt. Now can one of you pull out these fucking arrows and get me some first-aid spray. If you didn't know it, but right now I'm bleeding to death." He said a bit out of breath.

After they were done tending to his wounds and it didn't seemed like he was dieing on them, they relaxed a bit.

* * *

"Well, who're you? We know that you're a friend of Chris, but we dont know your name and how you got Chris's radio-frequency."

Josh asked Naruto, still steering the boat. "Well, my names Naruto Namikaze, I'm a cop from Tokyo and currently on vacation. Former member of the police-force of Racoon City. And why I have Chris's frequency? Well, that's easy." They were all now looking at him, even Chris, because they wanted to know how he got it. "The big idiot here..." he pointed to Chris, Sheva and Josh had to stiffle a laugh, "...always uses his date of birth for his frequency. Say's it's his good-luck charm." Now they were all laughing hard, while Chris palmed his face. He was embarrassed that Naruto remembered that. "So you helped my sister and baby-cousin. Do you know where they are heading?" Sheva asked the recovering Naruto. "Ahh yes Sinan and Kelly, I put them on a boat heading for Cape-Town, with other fleeing civilians. I really liked the small bundle of sunshine." He smiled, remembering the promise Kelly made before they left.

"I have to visit her after everything is over and see if she still wants to fullfill her promise." Naruto said with a soft smile. Sheva was surprised, what kind of promise could her baby-cousin have given. "What kind of promise?" She asked. "Well, before they left, she kissed me on the cheek and said that when she's older she is going to marry me." He said with a laugh, as he saw that Sheva was blushing again. The other two males joined him.

"But now, I have some questions, I want you to answer." Naruto said seriously, all amusement washed away from his face. He was now in his work-mode, as he called it. Chris and Sheva were now nervous, this was the face of a proffessionel. The last time Chris saw this face, was the time, he told him to take care of Jill or he would get the beating of his life. "I want to know, why the "Las Plagas" are here. And if it has something to do with the guy we're chasing after. The last time I checked it Leon S. Kennedy destroyed the plans on how to make those things. And that was in Spain." Naruto demanded and Josh was surprised that he could command a man like Chris, like it was an everyday thing for him. It seems that Chris had a lot of respect for this man. Josh made a mental note to never piss him off. Chris and Sheva retold everything they know and learned. About that guy named Irving, Uroboros, the picture of Jill, that was taken after the incident at Arklay and other things. "Well that's a lot to take in and we're still a bit behind this Irving guy, so I'm gonna rest a bit and after that, I will help you out. How do you say it, "The more, the merrier!", right?" Naruto said and laid down to get some needed rest.

* * *

It was an hour or two later, that I woke up, screaming and sweating bullets. The sweat was dripping down my chin. I dreamed of the Racoon City incident, again. Since my Fiance died, they came more frequently. 'Damn.' I thought and sat up straight.

I checked my gun and noticed, that I had just two more spare clips. I went into the back of the boat and loaded some spare clips.

After I was done loading the clips, I had twenty spare clips, loaded and ready. "252 shots, better than nothing." I said to myself, as I looked in front of us and saw that boat this Irving guy escaped with, comming slowly closer. "Yo guys, there it is. You better get ready." I said to the others and walked to the front of the boat.

* * *

"Fuck! It's always those stupid, powerhungry, crazy bastards, that always have to mutate into some obscure monster!" I screamed to Chris, as we tried to hit Irving with the mounted MG's. Sheva covered our back with the Grenade-Launcher, that were located at each side of the boat. The fight was intense, because we had to look out for Irving and those tentacles of him. At least we had weakened him enough, so that Chris and I, could try and take him out. The mutated Irving was clinging to the back-side, the maw open and he was hanging out of it, luaghing at us. I was getting angry and the other's noticed that too. They tried to calm me down, but I wasn't having any of it. "Stop laughing you stupid shit and DIE already!" I screamed in his stupid laughing face, firing everything I had, at him. Everything was turned out, as I watched every bullet hit his face and he screamed in agony. A bloodthirsty grin crept to my face as I still fired at him. "Hahahaha die, die, DIE!. You stupid fuck!" Now I was the one laughing at his pain and agony.

But then I stopped, I saw Irving flying through the air and landing on the deck, he was wriggling in pain and agony. I calmed down a bit, as he looked into my eyes and all I could see was fear. I realised, that I was slowly turning into someone like him.

I didn't follow the conversation, Chris and Sheva had with him. I just sat down, leaning against the railing and closed my eyes.

It was sunrise when we arrived at a small port, leading into a cave. This was the fastest way, to get to the facillity, Irving told us about.

"Well, this looks pretty inviting, don't you think?" I said, as we started to descend into the cave.

I didn't know, how right I was, with that statement. This is the story of the first twelve hours of this day. The other twelve is a story for another time. But maybe someday, I will tell you the end of this day I still remember as "One Hell of a Day". I said, as I looked into the rows of new recruits.

* * *

 **AN :** Well here it is (again) I hope you still enjoy it and maybe it whets your appetite for the next chapter that I'm working on. So See you soon, LuCipherDX out.


End file.
